On-eye wearable ophthalmic devices, such as contact lenses, may be formed in a variety of structures, such as soft contact lenses, hard contact lenses, and hybrid contact lenses, to name a few. A hybrid contact lens is a combination of soft and hard contact lens technologies. The various structures have their own advantages and disadvantages. For example, soft lenses may be easier to fit and be more comfortable to wear than hard lenses, but they may not provide quality optics as do the hard lenses. Conversely, hard lenses may be difficult to fit, which typically require iterative fittings with different curvatures to settle on a comfortable fit. While hybrid lenses may provide some combination of the benefits of each, they may typically still require multiple fittings to obtain the desired comfortable fit.
While various designs have been tried, the disadvantages of the various designs persist. These disadvantages, if not addressed, may increase the complexity of design, manufacturing and stock maintenance of future lenses. As such, it may be desirable to reduce or eliminate such disadvantages.